


got you wrapped around my finger babe (you can count on me to misbehave)

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Changkyun, CEO Wonho, Changkyun Is An Impatient Baby, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pet Names, Punishments, Smut, Spanking, author is somewhat regretful, handjobs, sub!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “But I don’t want to stop now,” he says, the smile still remains as he squeezes Hoseok’s cock and that’s when the older snaps.Alternatively, Changkyun’s been teasing Hoseok all dinner, and he’s had enough.





	got you wrapped around my finger babe (you can count on me to misbehave)

“Changkyun, behave.” 

that was probably the fifth time the younger had been told that during this night. 

Hoseok and him were at a beyond boring dinner. Celebrating the success of the company’s newest product. Changkyun wishes there was a way out, but Hoseok is the CEO so that wish is out the window.

“I’m not doing anything wrong though,” he whispers with fake innocence. His hand was trailing further and further hope Hoseok’s thigh, nearing his crotch. the older is glaring daggers at him, but he really couldn’t care less. He’s been needy since the start of this dinner, Hoseok teasing him endlessly before they came. Really, he’s only finishing what Hoseok started. 

“I’m not telling you anymore times, stop now or I’ll be making sure you regret it,” the older responds, sounding beyond pissed and Changkyun can only let a small smile slip.

“But I don’t want to stop now,” he says, the smile still remains as he squeezes Hoseok’s cock and that’s when the older snaps.

“I’m sorry everyone,” he addresses his workers, “Changkyun isn’t feeling too well so we’ll be leaving now,” he finishes off, not waiting for a response as he chucks a bunch of hundreds on the table. He practically yanks the smaller out the restaurant, a huge smile on his face as he’s tugged out. 

_

They’re in the car and Hoseok’s not talking, his eyebrows furrowed and hand gripping the wheel much tighter than necessary.

“Hyun–“

“Shut up,” he bites out, not even bothering to spare a glance in Changkyun’s direction.

They’re pulling up into the driveway and all Changkyun’s thinking of is if he’ll even be able to stand tomorrow.

making their way out of the car and into the house, the first thing that happens is Hoseok practically tossing him onto the couch, the smaller let’s out a small gasp.

“Hos–“

“What the fuck was that back there huh? You know just how important that meeting was, can’t fucking behave for an hour,” Hoseok’s fuming and this time Changkyun’s forced to hide his smile.

“But hyung, I was only finishing what you started,” he says cheekily, and suddenly Hoseok’s smirking. The smaller doesn’t know what exactly that’s supposed to mean but he knows it’s nothing good.

“Finishing what I started, huh? since you’re so desperate to finish it off, let’s get to it now, baby. Hyung has let you drag it on too long now,” before the younger can respond he’s suddenly being manhandled over Hoseok’s lap, his pants and boxers being harshly pulled off.

“Hyung,” he whines and Hoseok laughs.

“What’s wrong, baby boy? Isn’t this what you wanted, for me to finish it off? Now tell me, how many times did I have to scold you while we were there, hmm?”

Changkyun’s mind is blank because why the fuck would he keep track off that? “I-I don’t know,” he answers honestly and he hears Hoseok tsk.

“Bad little boy. The regular safe word, count for me,” the first spank lands and it’s not hard per say, but it’s enough to get a little jerk and gasp out of Changkyun.

“One.” 

gradually, the spanks get harder and harder, and eventually he’s a blubbering mess, tears streaming down his face, cheeks and ass equally red.

“Twe-twenty five.”

finally, fucking finally, Hoseok let’s up, and shifts Changkyun so the smaller is straddling him, careful not to put too much weight on his ass.

“Good job baby, took it so well, such a good little boy, now let’s get to your reward, yeah?” and the smaller nods immediately, clinging to Hoseok.

The older spits on his hand and starts jerking Changkyun off, the smaller already so worked up from the spanks, he’s gasping and trembling after a few strokes and Hoseok’s bathing in the little sounds escaping his mouth.

“P-please hyung, can I cum hyung, I’ve been good hyung, ple–“

“You can cum, cum for me baby boy, cover my hand like a good little boy,” and with that Changkyun’s cumming, slumping in Hoseok’s hold and the older just chuckles.

“Fuck,” Changkyun whimpers.

He lets out another laugh, “Good job, kyunnie, such a good boy, you did so well.”

“Mmm, thank you, ‘m so tired.” 

“I know, I know, sleep. You did great,” and with that the younger is off to dreamland, dreaming about nothing but Hoseok.

**Author's Note:**

> um I wrote this in like 30 mins for my own entertainment perhaps I need to take a walk outside 
> 
> -kiwi


End file.
